Niceties
by BadOldWestern
Summary: Katsa and Po make up for lost time after completing a mission together, quick drabble on their relationship. May continue. Post-Graceling Smut!


She liked her independence, for sure, but nothing quite compared to returning home to soak sore limbs and fresh wounds with a companion. To make a steady route together to his castle was a welcome plan. Their mission went well, she was tired but unscathed. He was a bit battered, but nothing compared to what she was capable of doing with a well practiced kick.

They needn't talk; it didn't suit them at this hour. They are tired, but glad of each other's company. They ask for bathwater to be drawn, horses are put in stables, and into his rooms they shut themselves.

How nice it was, to have someone there.

She muses this, contentedly, as she lifts a leg from the bathwater to consider a scratch that was healing. She hums a little in the water, listening to it splash around her as she lowered her leg. Very nice to have someone there. She glances around the room, craning her neck for the sight of him. He wasn't in view, but she doesn't feel it necessary to call him over yet. She stretches her sore limbs and ties her wet hair in a knot at the nape of her neck.

The room is dark, aside from the blaze at the fireplace and a few oil lamps. She wraps her arms around her knees and leaned forward, closing her eyes. She sighs quietly.

She hears his steps and slides forward, making room for him to join her. The image of him in her mind gets her message across, and he easily takes his place at her back, lifting a sponge and scrubbing her back gently. She sighs again, happily.

"Your muscles seemed to unravel as soon as I touched you." he muses, pleased with himself. "I could feel how tense they were before."

She leans back, choosing to ignore him gloating. "It feels nice."

"Hmm." He agrees, pulling her to lean back against his chest. She closes her eyes, and he hums by her ear, kissing the skin of her shoulder. She lets his legs nearly cage her, her hands settle on his knees.

"You didn't get too banged up today, did you?" her heads reels back to look up at him. He shakes his head. She presses a kiss to his neck. He smirks.

"You and your dirty thoughts." He murmurs, pulling her closer. She smiles innocently.

"I don't know what your talking about."

His hand slides down, her legs part easily for him, her hips practically snapping up to meet him.

"As if you haven't been thinking about this all day."

"I've been thinking about drawing a hot bath all day, I was exhausted." She argues.

His fingers move inside her, as she bucks and moans against him.

"Not too tired I see." He teases. "Then again, this was all you thought about for the past _few_ days. It was most distracting."

Holding his hand where it is, she turns herself to face him, grinding his digits. She smiles unapologetically. "I don't know what you're talking about." She repeats.

"This."

He pulls her body up to his, slick with bathwater and soap. His erection, poking into her lower belly sends an excited thrill through her body. She feels strangely powerful…inspiring that sort of reaction. He grins down at her.

"I know you're very proud of yourself right now." He pulls her thighs over his so she straddles his lap. She traces his wet skin up and down his chest lightly, smirking at him.

She reaches back and arranges him at her entrance, sliding down to let her sheath him fully. The water around her hips splashes as she moves, forward and back at first, picking up enough friction where she wants it. She missed him, after all, and wants to enjoy him as much as she can. His thumb rubs over her clit and her legs spasm. He leans his head back and grips her legs. She wants him to kiss her. His lips are on hers in an instant, reclaiming her.

She loved how he knew this, there was no need to make her turn purple trying to ask for him to love her how she liked. She could barely see herself making the request, more barking orders at him. He chuckles at her thoughts.

"I'd still do as you asked. And I was a quick learner." He lifts her and pulls her back down, so he fills her deeper, and she gasps out. Her legs aren't quite working; she tries to gain traction in the tub. It's too slippery and she sinks lower on him than she meant, making her squeak in surprised pleasure. He grins and his fingers dance over her clit again. She moans loudly. His other hand finds her breast and teases her nipple, before wrapping his lips around it. His tongue teases and swirls around the pink bud and she whimpers. It's hot and wet and stupefying all her senses, his hands and lips and _everything_ in the right place. He's intoxicating her and she can barely stand it, before she knows she had that thought he's lifting her out of the tub and onto the bed, laying her down and pushing back in. His thrusts inside her are rough and frantic, and she knows how much he longed for this, as much as she had.

Their love was touch-and-go. She was consumed with thoughts of him, but she didn't want to need him constantly. She wanted to be able to grow without him. She loved him, but she couldn't find herself one day lost without him. They belonged to each other, and they had this, this beautiful feeling spreading through her blood and seeping into her skin, warming her all over. This is nice. More than nice.

To feel him moving over her again, hands in the right places, bodies slippery from bathwater, is bliss. Tender and sweet. She whines deep in her throat as his lips find her neck, biting gently. She has the deep desire to have him claim her. Make her his, if only for a moment.

His thrusts grow rougher and his kisses her hard, tongue moving into her mouth. She bucks against him, getting closer and closer and too close as he plays with her body until she can't stand it, and she comes, walls clenching around his cock. She's so warm and wet and tight that he follows her, body relaxing on top of her. She wraps her arms around him, breathing heavily, and tangles a hand in his hair.

"I could never make you mine forever, Wildcat." He whispers softly.

She sighs, unsure how to answer this. "Not tonight, at least." She responds, gently kissing his brow.

He smiles sweetly and rolls off of her, pulling her to curl into him. She nods into the crook of his neck.

"I love you." he breathes out, in answer to her thoughts. She smiles to herself, succumbing to how tired she is and closing her eyes.

"Have I worn you out already?" he teases.

"I just need to rest my eyes." She answers honestly. "Give it a little more time."

"Well, I'd say I don't have to leave this castle for a while. If you'd like to stay, I mean, if you're not doing anything for the next…month."

She laughs. "I don't need to be anywhere for a while…but what do you suppose there is to do here that can occupy that much time."

He rolls on top of her. "I have a few ideas." His lips are on her neck with re-ignited purpose. She moans at the gentle, wet bites.

"Sounds like a plan."

He grins down at her, his empty eyes finding hers and she is struck dumb, like always. But he can see her thought of him, and how her toes curl, and her spine lifting off the mattress as her back arches, and the tangled ends of her hair as she moves. He has every sense of the effect he has on her. So she uses her eyes to track what she can do to him. And she keeps her mind open to him.

So she decides she won't need to run away soon. She won't slip out the door. She isn't to frantic to be on her own two feet, when on her back with Po was much more tempting.

He grunts at this, and she laughs.

"I'm glad you want to stay for a little longer." He says, the words simple, but they seize her heart.

"Yes well, you're very hospitable. And you were lagging a bit the last time we fought. You could use some training."

He laughs indignantly. "I wouldn't call that lagging tonight."

"Neither would I. It was rather quick."

"Katsa, you wound my pride." He declares.

She smiles. "Please. I keep your head from swelling up too much."

"What would I do without you?"

She rolls her eyes. "Plenty of respectable things, for starters."

He kisses her quick on the lips.

"Well where's the fun in that?" his voice is heavy, and though he jokes, it sends warmth through her blood.

Once again, he's ready for her, more than ready. He grins cheekily and rubs against her, and that's all the asking he needs before he's permitted, invited, to love her again. He chuckled darkly and settles his weight on her, and she can barely breathe and she loves it, it terrifies her, but she loves being trapped by him, knowing he'll let her go when she wants to. But for now, she wants him to pin her down and keep her there, with him.

She thought it was more than nice.


End file.
